Timothy Jones
(Quincy) |birthday = 11 July |age = 39 |gender = Male |height = 168 cm (5'6") |weight = 82 kg (180 lb.) |blood type = 0+ |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |occupation = Elite Guard |military branch = Sternritter |epithet = The Engineer |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = HK-105 |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |education = |family = |spirit weapon = Arc |signature skill = Technokinesis |story debut = |roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Restitution | japanese voice = | english voice = }} '''Timothy Jones (チモシー·ジョーンズ, Chimoshī Jōnzu) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "E" - "The Engineer". He is also one of the four Elite Guards. Appearance Timothy is a middle-aged Afro-American man. He is rather short, but solidly built. He is bald, but he usually conceals that by wearing a cap with the Wandenreich's logo. He has somewhat bushy eyebrows and an unkempt beard of jet black colour. His eyes have been replaced by a set faintly gleaming goggles that are permanently implanted into his face. Furthermore, his entire left arm is actually a sophisticated bionic prosthesis with a number of complex, retractable devices built-in. He usually wears the standard Sternritter uniform, with the only notable variation being the aforementioned cap. The clothing conceals the fact that a considerable part of his body has been extensively augmented with mechanical parts and covered with a composite silver armour. Personality Jones is a somewhat grumpy and aggressive man. He prefers to spend time tinkering with sophisticated technology and considers most of his duties as a Sternritter to be a mandatory nuisance. Nevertheless, he is a skilled combatant who can effectively cooperate with other Quincies. Bordering on brash under normal circumstances, he is also very analytical and determined in the thick of battle. He methodically collects data regarding his opponents to find and exploit their weaknesses. A gadgeteer genius and man of the modern era, he considers and their predecessors, the Balancers of Souls to be obsolete, a fact which he makes openly known to them. Whilst ostensibly inimical toward his ultimate creation, HK-105, he actively repairs and supports the automaton during combat situations. Plot Equipment : A seal that takes the form of a simple badge, developed by the Wandenreich as a way to counteract the ultimate weapon of any Shinigami. On average they are believed to be able to capture any that emits a spiritual wavelength above a certain point. The lower that wavelength, the more difficult it is to capture the weapon. In addition to the requirement of a high enough spiritual signature, those who had achieved Bankai Mastery or had an otherwise perfect bond with their were incapable of having their Bankai stolen. As a member of the Stern Ritter, Timothy carries one of these Medallions. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Jones always carries a supply of Seele Schneider stored in a compartment within his cybernetic body. Powers and Abilities Trivia *According to his creator, he would be voiced by in English. Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter